


Шумит прибой

by EliLynch



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: (Не) веселый денек на пляже.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Шумит прибой

Может шутки у него и не смешные, зато реальная жизнь - просто обхохочешься. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что он когда-нибудь будет стоять здесь, на берегу всамделишнего океана и волны будут лизать его ботинки. Большие и абсолютно реальные волны. Совсем как на фотографии из рекламного буклета, вклеенной у него в дневнике.   
Впрочем, лизать - это неуместное слово. Волны нападают и отступают. В его мире так было и будет всегда. Мир набрасывается, кусает, рвет. Потом отступает. Дает ему время собраться заново. Пока есть что собирать. Мир знает, что позже он вернется скособоченным, по-новому изломанным. Но ведь вернется. 

У кошек девять жизней, может, и у фениксов не бесконечное число возможностей восстать из пепла. И поэтому жизненно необходимо учиться давать отпор. Понапрасну растратив много лет, он понял это за последние месяцы. Быть послушным бесполезно, а вот ядовитые клыки в хозяйстве пригодятся. 

В данном случае условный мир все-таки промочил ему ноги, вместе с новехонькими ботинками, купленными по приезду сюда. Предусмотрительно было не надевать носки, отправляясь на пляж. 

Несмотря на нападки волн, пляжный мир, раскрывшийся перед ним нежданно-негаданно, сочился счастьем и благополучием. Когда ты стоишь на берегу и волны перед тобой небесно-голубого цвета, а пляж за твоей спиной - золотой, как горы монет в сокровищнице у Скруджа Макдака и на небе не видно ни одной тучи и у тебя не болит ни одна рана, то становится куда легче поверить в то, что "счастье" - это не абстракция из мира художественной литературы. 

Каким _счастьем_ было вырваться из блевотно-болотного Готэма, где из каждого переулка несет затхлыми помоями и каждое окно на первых этажах домов расчерчено решетками. Готэм ассоцируется у него со рвотой. Слишком много тускло-зеленого. К концу рабочего дня насмотришься-надышишься достаточно, чтобы захотелось сделать "два пальца в рот" и вытошнить из себя липкую атмосферу, оседающую в легких с каждым глотком воздуха.   
Он всегда был худым, болезненно-худым, не только из-за того, что у них с мамой не водилось много денег, но и потому что ему трудно было заставить себя есть. Попав в Готэм еда тоже пропитывалась гнилостным духом. 

По дороге на пляж он успел прихватить себе вкуснейшую сосиску в тесте в одном из многочисленных уличных ларьков, а Брюсу купил радостно-розовую сладкую вату. 

Он считает, что каждый местный житель должен быть весел и полон сил. Это преступно - грустить в подобном месте. Хотите погрустить - валите в Готэм. Там и ограбят и убьют, а потом не преминут плюнуть на вашу могилу и все это сделают совершенно бесплатно. В Готэме счастливых мыслей у людей не может быть в принципе, им с рождения следует прописывать антидепрессанты, вкачивать вместе с молоком матери. Улыбаться готэмцы начнут только если растянуть им рты насильно, приподнять пальцами уголки губ и обмотать щеки изолентой. Чтобы радость их больше не покинула.   
Возможно, ему и следует провести подобную акцию, когда (если) вернется обратно. Жители Готэма понимают язык насилия намного лучше, чем английский. 

Он надеется, что поездка на побережье пойдет на пользу и Брюсу. Самому грустному члену их маленькой семьи, состоящей из двух человек. У Брюса есть все основания для грусти. Оба родители мертвы, прежняя жизнь сгорела в пламени восстания, охватившего весь Готэм, а в довершение всего его выкрали из родного дома (особняка с бесчисленным количеством комнат) и передали в руки жуткому типу, уверяющему, что они состоят в родстве. Брюс пока что не начал любить сводного брата и всячески демонстрирует, что вместо сердца у него мелкая ледышка. 

И это Артур еще не сказал Брюсу, что во время похищения пришлось умертвить его дворецкого. Кажется, дворецкого звали Альфредом. Упертый тип. Без его смерти можно было бы обойтись, не окажись он настолько, ну, трудолюбивым. Преданным своему делу. Похвальное качество, но, опять же, не в Готэме.   
А мог бы уйти на пенсию и греть старые кости на одном из далеких островов. Ничего не поделаешь, в конечном итоге каждому воздается по делам его. За зло - злом. За добро - злом двойне. 

С момента похищения прошло уже несколько недель, а Брюс с тех пор хорошо если десять слов вымолвил. Смотрит угрюмо и враждебно, делает все, что ему велят, не устраивает голодовок и вроде бы даже сбежать не пытается (а куда?), но и на сближение не идет. Грустно. 

А ведь он действительно хочет помочь мальчику. При взгляде на него в голове иногда копошатся мысли-черви, мысли-кости, те, что были захоронены много лет назад, но не отпеты. Эти мысли-призраки бродят неуспокоенные, являются в кошмарах, подробностей которых он не помнит. Уж лучше бы или воскресли или вымерли окончательно. Может быть, если вглядываться в темные глаза Брюса достаточно долго, то разглядишь в них собственное прошлое. Может быть, если относиться к нему достаточно хорошо, то прошлое удастся переписать. У кого-то же в этом мире должно быть нормальное детство. 

У Брюса _было_ нормальное детство — нашептывает ему совесть. Или здравый смысл. Или голос матери. Пока он ходил на еженедельные сеансы к психологу, то слишком много и часто думал о своей жизни. Это изнуряло и истощало силы до предела. Он исписывал страницы в дневнике и представлял, что вместо чернил в ручке его собственная кровь. По ощущениям было очень на то похоже. Теперь у него другая тактика. Повторять негромко: "забудь, забудь, забудь!" и усилием воли направлять поток мыслей в другое русло. Это трудно только первую тысячу раз. 

— Брюс, я же не псих. — Говорит Артур, отступив на несколько шагов, чтобы избежать столкновения с новой волной, накатывающей на песок. — Я понимаю как тебе сейчас тяжело. Отлично понимаю. Когда я был в твоем возрасте... В общем, со мной тоже ничего хорошего не происходило. Но ты должен попробовать отвлечься от своего горя. Вот хотя бы ваты покушай, хах. Она вкусная? Попробуй, расскажи. Может, на обратном пути я захочу купить и для себя . А какой отсюда открывается вид, ты только взгляни. 

Брюс глядит в заданном направлении. Жует вату, медленно, маленькими кусочками, поглощая вместе с ней приятность момента.   
Джокеру, может быть, стало бы от этого досадно или нервно, но он смеется и сам про себя думает, что теперь в его смехе истерики меньше, чем искреннего веселья. 

Посмеяться можно над любой ситуацией, если посмотреть на нее с достаточно большого расстояния. Разве не нелепо? Для него в детстве пытками были побои, голод, одиночество, для Брюса - поездка на пляж, сладкое угощение, навязанная компания. Такие разные и все-таки вместе. Если Брюс будет в депрессии, а он будет счастлив, то вместе они смогут построить себе вполне пристойное будущее. Соблюдут баланс по адекватности. Баланс - это важно. Как и справедливость, которая у них тоже будет, ими же выдуманная. Почему бы не выдумать самим, если в мире ее нет и в помине.   
— Нас ждет светлое будущее. — Убежденно говорит Джокер, подставляя лицо лучам солнца.   
На солнце тут же наплывает туча.   
Брюс, заметив это, проглатывает невольный смешок вместе с очередным кусочком ваты. Проглатывает и подкативший к горлу ком.


End file.
